Babylon Child of Earth Prologue
'' Prologue'' In all existence, Civilizations had looked up in the stars to look for guidance and imagine what lies above their skies: Some say there is life everywhere in many ways. Others believe a higher being created the universe, called by many names such as "God", "Great Maker" even the "Celestial Being". But what many do not realize is how it was made. The Universe is full of wonders, beauty, chaos and wonders. Within the Milky Way Galaxy is divided into many territories but controlled by three most powerful nations in the galaxy, each of these mighty empires were founded by the most powerful and ancient races in the galaxy. The ancient and mighty Sha'dahl Empire, founded by a powerful noble race who control over thousands of worlds within their territory and hundreds of races both old, young and powerful. It was told through history that their planet was dying; they left the planet and spread its legacy on to many worlds where they gave rise to many sentient races. The Sha'dahls were seen as gods known to be as the Preservers by the young races of the empire, however despite its name the Sha'dahls have a strong belief that all life is sacred and their main goal is to learn the wonders of the universe. The Elemental Ascendance, a nation of strength, wisdom and spirituality. The Elementals who represent the four factions: The Pyrus Junnri of Fire. Aqua of Water. The Hewa of Air and the Terra Sapius of Earth. These four combined became the dominant nation over all, but allow soveriegnty of culture, religion and freedom. Many races in the Ascendance devoted to them, willing to be at their services to defend their worlds and allies. They teach the member races through their guidance and learn to seek the paths they would choose. And the third and youngest of the three great nations is the Republic, an alliance of many races. Governed and lead by the Thihilem, they are a near-ascended species that are described as angels of beauty. The Thihilem brought order and peace throughout many worlds in the galaxy like all of the Founders of their own. In an era of shadows and darkness overruns the stars like a plague of locust, these creatures had a sole purpose to spread and rule over all. They were known as Zon Ghouls, created by a creature that calls himself Rahoon who sought to build his empire to rule as many in his reach. The warlord and his followers believed that it was their destiny to in order to reach the level of the Great Elders and gain god-like powers, so Rahoon decided to create a race of genetic-engineered parasites as his army take the galaxy as his. But at the early years of the war he was captured by the Sha'dahl Empire's forces and sentenced to execution for his crimes, but his body was lost somewhere in the unknown region of space. Many had hoped that without him the Zon Ghouls would weaken and divide, they had but maintain their loyalty to their creator and sought to search for his body. However their numbers grew thin and hid themselves to hibernate and rebuild their numbers in over centuries. Now they are awakened and years of chaos and war spreads like fire throughout hundreds of star systems. Many had feared should Rahoon ever be found he would awaken, retake his place as leader of the Zon Ghouls and bring fear and death throughout existence. But what stands in his way to power would come from an unlikely group. Those whose lives will change forever and legend for told that the Eyes of Taul'ra would open and defeat this threat. Category:Copyright Category:Soulslayer317 Category:Babylon